The Serpents Angel
by NightmareScarecrow
Summary: Fairy Tail is one of the most powerful guilds in Fiore, with not only 1, but 3 pure Dragonslayers! However, when a new Dragon Slayer presents itselt will she be friend or foe? Although, this new slayer will have to face new challellenges and make new friends if she ever wants to defeat, The Serpent.
1. Entering Cryss: Earth Dragon Slayer

In the beautiful region of Fiore, a land of magic, there was life everywhere. A bountiful world of life and scenery. The holy world of kindness and those who sacrifice everything to protect those who are most dear. In this wonderful land, there was darkness. The evil of the world of magic. Those who seek power in any means necessary.

The dark guilds, the darkness of magic. Especially the Dark guild known as Serpents Vine. Infamous for many powerful and evil wizards, even the most powerful and well known guild in Fiore avoids them, Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail, also known to have the most powerful wizards. Many question which guild truly is stronger. This guild holds the Fiery wizard Natsu Dragneel, Iron hardened Gajeel, and young, but courageous Wendy. The three contain the powers of the dragon. Raised and trained by the extinct dragons, these wizards are extremely powerful. They are known as Dragonslayers. Then there is the fearless Erza Scarlet, the most powerful female wizard.

Serpents Vine holds their very own Dragonslayer. Her name is Cryss Siin. Cryss was born and raised inside Serpent's vine. Her mother, long dead, being the wife of the Guild Master, Cato. Cato is a cruel man who punishes anyone who fails their job, or when he is bored. He is extremely powerful with his blood magic, being able to manipulate people's movements. He shows no mercy to his own blood daughter, although he doesn't treat her as his daughter, but another member of his cryptic guild.

Cryss was in the back of the infamous guild, practicing her dragon slayer techniques. Her training partner was her lifelong friend, Jin. Jin was one of the strongest members of the guild controlling the power of nature. However, unlike most wizards in the guild, Jin was kind and very caring. When Cryss was born the heartless guild master tossed out his child like trash. Jin took her in and raised her as his own when she came back home after sixteen years.

After Cato threw her out it is rumored a dragon ate her, a dragon of Nature and Earth. The rumors however, proved false after her return to the guild. She possessed new power and strength of dragons. Cato took her in after that, for he always seeked the power of a Dragon Slayer within his guild.

Jin then took her under his tutelage after that. The two are now inseparable. Jin looked like most would describe a priest or monk. Wearing a smooth, black robe with the insignia of Serpent's Vine. He did not wear the crest with neither love or contempt.

"Earth Dragon: Claws!" Cryss shouted as large, dark brown claws that were made of rock, but was sharp enough to cut through anything, appeared. She rushed toward Jin at full speed. Jin smiled and waited for Cryss to get close, as soon as she did he made his move. He ducked her attack to his head and swept her feet, making her fall to the ground.

"You mustn't always rush head on Cryss." Jin helped Cryss up. Cryss smiled shyly and accepted the help.

"I'm sorry Jinji. I just get so caught up in the moment when I have the honor to fight you!" Replied Cryss enthusiastically.

Jin smiled and patted Cryss affectionately. She was a good wizard even though she rushes in head first. He loved her dearly as his own even though Cato, that ungrateful lout, refuses to see her as his own flesh and blood. Even though she possessed or showed magical potential at a young age, she trained hard to learn magic and finally did.

"Next time we spar Cryss you must strategize and analyze your opponent. Learn the strengths and weaknesses."

"I will try Jinji…. Oh! I should go get ready for my next mission! Later Jinji!" Said Cryss as she walked back into the guild.

"She is growing so fast." Whispered Jin to himself quietly.

"I agree…" Said a voice in the shadows. Jin was not surprised nor did he react to the sudden intrusion. The voice in the shadows then appeared, revealing a middle aged man with slicked back, purple hair and a tattoo of the guild on his chest. He wore no shirt, but did wear worn out and torn jeans. There was a sheath on the left side of his hip, in it was his favorite sword, Amalia.

"That little brat has grown. From baby to rowdy and obnoxious. The only reason Master Cato let her in was because of her Dragon Slayer techniques." Said the man.

Jin turned to face his fellow guild member with disdain.

"It may be true Rufus, but she has a far greater purpose than to serve our guild. She has a journey ahead of her."

"Or her grave" He laughed contemptuously.

"Silence Rufus!" Boomed Jin threateningly.

Rufus ceased his laughing, but still kept his painted smirk on his face.

"You suck out all the fun old man… Like blood from a carcass."

Jin made an angry snort and ignored Rufus's last comment. He quietly sat down under the shade of a apple tree and began to meditate.

Rufus watched the old man with a bored expression and yawned lazily.

"Well since you're boring. I'm going to go find some women to please." As he said that he walked away with one thing on his sick, and twisted mind.


	2. New Mission

Inside the headmaster quaters was a place you would not want to venure into twice. The walls were adorned of his victims skulls and blood. No lighting was allowed except for a small red candle on the Guild Masters desk. A pungent smell of decaying flesh was present as soon as you walked in. Like the room itself, the Guild Master did not bring any glimmer of light to the room. He was as dark and dreary and smelling like death itself.  
Cryss was inside the Guild Master's room awaiting her newest assaignment. She was so excited to receive an mission straight from the Guild Master himself. Although he did creep her out, his presence was just so... mysterious and cryptic. Jin always said to avoid the master if possible, but he also said to avoid most of the other members too. Waiting patiently for the Guild Master to say something Cryss slowly rocked back and forth.  
"Cryss... Your new assaignment is to gather a magical artifact in the Serpent Dungeons in the outskirts of Poniyu town."  
Cryss giggled like a child and murmed the name of the village to herself.  
"THIS IS SERIOUS!" Yelled the master which made Cryss shriek and flinch.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Ahem. So go to the Serpent Dungeons with Rufus-"  
"Wait, I have to go with the womanizer?" Interupted his daughter.  
"Yes! Now leave!" Cryss did not want to risk angering him again so she left immediatly and set off to find her partner.  
Cryss did not have far to go however. Rufus sat in the Guild lounge with a rather... umm... provocative woman on his lap. Chortling and sipping wine as they caressed eachother. Cryss has grown use to his behavior and usually payed no mind to it.  
"Ohoho~! Rufus you ladies man~ Your such a kidder~" Spoke the half naked woman. Rufus laughed and rubbed the tenderness of his mistriss.  
"Umm... Rufu?" Interuppted Cryss.  
"Hmm? Oh it's you Cryss. What do you want?" Glared his partner. His was upset at Cryss for joining in uninvited.  
"We need to go on mission now."  
"Is the fun over all ready Rufus?" Asked he lady friend.  
"I guess so. Fine fine. I'm going." He pushed the woman off his lap and stretched.  
"Bye Grace." Waved Rufus as he grabbed Cryss by the shoulder and walked with her.  
Once the two were alone Rufus spoke up, breaking the silence between the two.  
"So to Serpents Dungeon. Are you all ready?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" Said Cryss happily. Rufus nodded and ruffled Cryss's hair.  
"You've really grown... So let us go."


	3. Hidden Affection

Rufus and Cryss had reached the town of Poniyu. It was a small, poor town where people lumbered on the dirt paved streets. Their clothes consisted of old hand-me-down rags which looked like they haven't been washed in years. The people themselves weren't in any better condition. They were the definition of poverty. More than half the houses were down in shambles, the few that did stand were tarnished. Broken windows, and missing structures of the buildings. It was surprising that they could stand at all. More than a dozen poor folk would live in one house.

As the two ventured forward, many of the citizens gave them disdainful glares. Cryss felt pity for them, having to live in such a way. No one should live like this. Rufus on the other hand saw the petty humans as beneath him. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, making his Guild Mark visible. A maroon snake, highlighted with purple, wrapped around a vine. When a few people saw Rufus's Guild Mark, their eyes widened with fear and ran away.

"These poor people." Cryss said.

"Pay them no mind. They are beneath us. See how they cower, and whimper in a corner? Hah." Rufus retorted and continued to press forward. Cryss followed reluctantly behind him.

After a few minutes the buildings looked different. As did the streets, the roads, and even the people. The houses were clean, unlike the houses of the poor folk. They seemed more in depth with artistic creativity. Some being made of wood, but most were a well polished stone or brick. Roads were paved with cement and concrete, no trash or dead bodies on the ground. Porcelain skinned people walked around, wearing audacious clothing and jewelry, strutting about like they owned the place. Nobility.

Rufus seemed more pleased with this district. He smiled at a few women who passed them. They giggled like school kids, smiling as they turned away and whispered about him. Rufus was always popular among women, he seemed to enjoy that factor about himself quite well. Without slowing his pace he walked into a building called _Daphnee's Daisy. _Cryss was unsure why his partner went in there, but followed reluctantly.

Once she was inside she instantly figured out that the building was a brothel. Men and women… Both dressed and undressed. Both doing unmentionable actions that Cryss herself did not exactly want to see. She averted her eyes and firmly stayed right next to Rufus. Rufus walked up to a plump man sitting on a sofa. A smile was on his face and a woman next to his legs.

"Aoi…" Rufus said sharply to the man, and he turned his head to his speaker and gave a grisly smile.

"You Serpents Vine?"

"Does my Guild Mark not give it away? Yes we are, now about the Serpent Caverns…"

"Yes yes, we shall discuss this somewhere private." The man pulled up his pants and lead Rufus to a back room. Cryss however, remained where she was.

The girl who was… entertaining Aoi sat next to me. Fully clothed thankfully. She had fire red hair and yellow eyes. Quite a beautiful girl, she is probably popular here than the others.

"Thank you…" The girl said.

"Hmm? Why?" Cryss looked puzzled.

"For taking that man Aoi, away from me. I hate him. He always uses me as his _Toy._"

"That's terrible… Oh, my name is Cryss, you are-?"

"Nene."

As the two were talking a few men noticed the two lonely girls. They smirked and walked up to them, soon more began to follow. A swarm of lustful men with no restraint. Nene looked up and noticed the men approaching and stood up, alarmed. Cryss did so as well and fear enveloped her eyes. The men, preying on them, their eyes red with lust, breath smelling strong with sake.

"Get away from us!" Cryss shouted about to use her Dragon Slayer magic, but was deterred when she heard a gunshot.

The gunshot came from behind her, but in front of her a man fell to the ground, dead. Cryss looked behind her and saw Rufus, his eyes with blistering fury and anger. He pointed his gun to the other perverted men and growled as he spoke, hoping to scare them off.

"Stay. Away. From her!" The men whimpered and walked away in defeat.

Slowly Rufus lowered his weapon and walked to Cryss.

"Don't leave my side, okay? I don't want to keep protecting you like this…." His voice slowly trailing off.

Rufus lead her to a back room, where the Aoi was waiting for them. Thankfully he was dressed and ready to discuss the mission to us. Although Rufus was careful not to let Cryss to close to the man, either being protective… or for another reason.

"Serpents Cavern is said to hold a gorgeous treasure inside. I want you to obtain that treasure for me."

"All right…. Where is Serpents Cavern?" Rufus asked.

"In the barren forest due South of here. Careful. I hear there are dreadful beasts down there." Aoi said, smirking as he spoke.

"We'll handle it." Rufus guided Cryss out of the room then out of the brothel. He took her towards the South gate of the village.

"Are you ready Cryss?"

She nodded happily and ran out of the gate and towards the forest. "Yes! C'mon Rufus, let's go!"


End file.
